


31. Epilogue

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [31]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Our couples have kids btw, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Set one year after the events of Questions. What is the ever-expanding family doing now?





	31. Epilogue

“Noah, come on! We’re going to be late for school!” Connor called up the stairs before turning, walking straight into Matthew, who just managed to keep the two coffees in his hands from spilling. Connor blushed. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Matthew giggled, pecking Connor’s lips. “Have I ever told you how good you look in your police uniform?”

“You may have mentioned it once or twice.” Connor chuckled as he untangled himself from Matthew and headed to the kitchen, while Matthew took the coffee’s through the doorway that turned the two houses into one.

> _You see, Hank couldn’t bear the thought of his boys leaving home so soon, which Connor knew, so when he found two small semi-detached houses for sale, he’d been excited to tell Hank. Hank agreed it was perfect. His house was too small for the growing family, especially with the newest editions, and so it was done. They bought the houses, one for Connor, Matthew and Hank, and one for Richard and Gavin, and smashed a doorway into the common wall to join the houses._

“I made coffee.” Matthew beamed, placing the two cups on the coffee table in front of Hank and Gavin.

“Oh, thank god. Eva was screaming all night…” Gavin muttered as he grabbed the coffee and sipped it eagerly. Felicia rubbed herself against Gavin’s legs, as though begging for coffee.

“If we don’t call Evangeline by her full name, she’ll never learn it.” Richard muttered as he walked past, rocking the sleeping 4 month baby in his arms. Honestly, Gavin had never seen such a gorgeous kid, blue eyes like Richard and sandy hair like his own.

“Shut it, you two. Stop pretending you didn’t name your kid after the lil’ robot from Wall-E.” Hank snorted as he sipped his coffee. Skulker sprawled on Hank’s lap, snoozing the day away as usual. Matthew giggled.

“She came with her name, actually!” Gavin retorted. “Drugged up Mother may have been fucked in the head but at least she picked a decent name.”

“Gavin!” Richard gasped. “Watch your language!”

“I’m not wrong though, am I?” Gavin cried. “What a-hole puts their kid in a suitcase when they go on holiday?”

Gavin had never gotten over that day. 

> _ Detroit Border Control had contacted the DPD and requested an arrest. Fowler sent Gavin and Richard. When they’d arrived, Control told them they’d found a woman with a child in her suitcase, and dumped the screaming baby in Gavin’s arms before guiding Richard through to question the woman. _
> 
> _ Gavin, remembering several similar cases from the academy where the children hadn’t been so lucky, and had struggled to hold back his disgust and sadness. He sat with the child in a private room, sobbing silently as she held his finger in her tiny hand, her bright blue eyes seemed to take in every detail of his face. _
> 
> _ She hadn’t cried since being plopped into Gavin’s arms. _

“It is unfortunate… The circumstances in which we found her, but she is safe now. Calm down…” Richard whispered, pressing a kiss atop Gavin’s head. Gavin backed down.

“Sorry…”

“It’s alright.”

_ “G̗̓ră̺m̠̀’pa,̯́ Gam̜͒’p̹̓a,̰̕ loö̪́k!̲̅ O̹͋uch!” _

“You alright, Noah?” Hank called.

“I̭̾'m̖̋ f̜̽i̛̺ne!̜̃” Noah giggled, running into the room. “L̜̎oo͓̊k̙̆, I dre̩͡w̛͈ y͍͘ou an̗̓d m̜̃e͚͑!͖͋

“That’s the best one yet!” Hank chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hair. Noah giggled, his LED flickering green as his visible cybernetics twinkled.

> _ Matthew came across Noah by chance, after starting his new career as a Social Worker (His childcare programming meant he was able to start after a 3 month course) when the child was returned by a family who didn’t want him. The poor boy had been heartbroken. _
> 
> _ He’d previously been found in a scrapyard, discarded by his ‘parents’ after the android revolution with an unfixable scar on his left cheek, a missing arm, a damaged eye, and an outdated voice-box. The arm and eye had been replaced, leaving him clumsy, but the scar meant his cybernetics were visible, which had frightened the new family, along with his static-laced voice and odd-coloured eyes. _
> 
> _ Matthew, being his assigned social worker, began to spend more and more time with him, before eventually, the child confessed that he thought no-one wanted him and that he wanted to be deactivated. Worried the boy would self-destruct like Richard had, he told Connor, who agreed that they should adopt him. _

“Noah, your Father was calling you.” Matthew smiled. Noah pouted.

“I̦͗ wan̢͛n̯̋a̦͘ sa͇͠ý͖ m̖̉orni̾͜n̟̾g̣̕ to̙̓ E̞̓va.” 

“She is asleep, so be very gentle.” Richard whispered, kneeling down to bring Eva to Noah’s eye-level. Noah smiled and rubbed his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss. “Now, go see your Father before he worries.”

“O͓͂k̪̍ay.̭͌ By̝͋e!”

“Bye, kid.” Hank smiled as Noah ran off. 

_ “Ouc̜͗h̜̍!” _

“Are you okay?” Gavin, Matthew, Richard and Hank all called out.

_ “I̭̾'m̖̋ f̜̽i̛̺ne!̜̃” _

“Thanks for the coffee, Math.” Gavin nodded gratefully.

“No problem.” Matthew smiled. “Hank, Suki is in her cage. Would you please let her out for a run later?”

“Sure.” Hank nodded. 

“Thank you!” Matthew beamed before returning to his own side of the house. “Connor, did you wash my waistcoat?”

“Yes.”

“That explains why it is too small.” Matthew chuckled, wrapping his arms around Connor’s waist. “You shrunk it, darling.”

“Oh. I’m sorry-”

“It is alright, I did not really like it anyway. Noah can have it for his dressing up box.”

“Yay̢!̹̈ Th̘̍an̢̓k you̥̇,̻̇ Dad̟̎d͚̉y!͔”

“I’ll buy you a new one on my way home.” Connor promised. “A blue one to match your eyes.”

“Aww.” Matthew giggled, kissing Connor’s neck. “Thank you. Did you feed Daniel?”

"Yes, he's fine. So is Suki.  Come on, Noah. Say bye to Daddy.” Connor smiled at the boy. Noah threw himself at Matthew, hugging him tight.

“By̞͛e͈̽,̢̛ Dad̻̿dy̫̕!̞̓” 

“Bye, Noah. Have a very good day.”

“I̮̿ w͝ͅi̯̎l̠͐l!̤͒” Noah beamed as Connor took his hand and guided him out the front door. Matthew ran upstairs to pull on a waistcoat before running downstairs, swinging his company car keys on his finger. 

“Does anyone need a lift to work?” Matthew asked, popping his head into the doorway.

“Nope, I’m off today!” Hank replied.

“As am I.” Richard smirked.

“Lucky shits.” Gavin muttered as he downed the rest of his coffee and stood, moving to kiss Richard. “Bye, hon.”

“Have a good day, Gavin.” Richard smiled. Gavin scowled before looking down at the baby in Richard’s arms.

“Bye, sweetheart…” 

“I’ll video you during your lunch-break.” Richard promised.

“You’d better.”

“Come on, we are going to be late!” Matthew chuckled.

“See ya, old man.” Gavin pointed a finger gun at Hank, who rolled his eyes.

What was I thinking, adopting you goons?” Hank asked Richard once the door closed.

“You most likely weren’t.” Richard retorted. Hank chuckled.

“Probably not. But I wouldn’t change a thing about this.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fics, and for commenting and leaving Kudos! I'm so glad y'all liked it!


End file.
